The life of a Journalist
by Dudski-sama
Summary: Temari é uma ocupada jornalista que veio do Japão para São Paulo. Não podemos dizer que ela é normal, mas sim, é muito ocupada. O que ela anda precisando é relaxar um pouco, e um homem que a ajude a fazê-lo não seria nada mal. -UA-


N/A:

1- Isso não é exatamente um_ remake_ de _"o pior é que não vivo sem ele"_. É só uma ajustada, umas corrigidinhas aqui e ali e uns toques de realidade a mais (porque, convenhamos, eu creio ter amadurecido nesses 2 anos -se não me engano- que passou desde que escrevi a primeira versão). Então espero que gostem dessa versão amadurecida também e, por favor, que os antigos leitores me perdoem por abandoná-los. Mas agora estou de volta e com muitas ideias pela frente ;)

2- Só lembrando que a fic é Universo Alternativo, então pode ser que tenha OOC. Eu até tento ser fiel aos personagens do anime, mas não garanto nada. Ah! E não se esqueçam que é Temari POV. E que esse capítulo é mais curtinho e controlado porque é só uma introdução mesmo.

3- Naruto não me pertence e eu não bebo. Duas grandes mentiras... Calúnia! Só uma das duas coisas é mentira. Conclua o que quiser :3

- Boa Leitura -

* * *

**Capitulo 1** –** Sentiu o drama?**

Minhas mãos estão doendo, acho que meus dedos vão cair, meus olhos não param de lacrimejar e minha cabeça lateja sem parar. Tenho que terminar isso hoje, senão amanhã não tem manchete. E minha chefe me mata. E eu sou despedida. E aos poucos vou ficar completamente quebrada. E vou virar uma mendiga. E ficar com tanta fome que meu estômago começa a sangrar. E finalmente eu morreria de hemorragia interna, por simplesmente estar resfriada... É, sou um pouco dramática.

Mas meu trabalho que me deixa assim. Sou redatora um jornal famosíssimo. Mesmo adorando escrever e relatar as coisas, me deixa meio deprimida, não só por passar mais de 20 horas por dia dentro deste escritório com um crachá dourado ridículo escrito "Redatora Temari" em preto. Nem por fazer pesquisar como uma louca, a tempo de prazos curtíssimos. Mas também pelo fato de a maioria das matérias que eu escrevo, como são muito importantes, relatam acidentes, mortes, revoltas, assassinatos, massacres, governo corrupto, crises econômicas, baixo rendimento educacional no país, estipulações da ONU onde o país está em penúltimo lugar, tiroteios, fugitivos da cadeia, sequestros, mais e mais dependência internacional, crise de fome, terremotos e maremotos repentinos, aviões caindo... Esse tipo de coisa.

Mas eu não sou tão infeliz quanto eu faço parecer, apesar de não ter família por perto meus muitos amigos adoráveis a substituem, e mesmo não ganhando milhões de reais por ano, ganho o suficiente pra ter uma vida confortável. E melhor: fazendo o que amo. Falando nisso, minha chefe Tenten é a pessoa que torna tudo isso ainda mais agradável (e um pouco mais estressante, diga-se de passagem), porque ela é minha grande amiga. Uma amiga muito inspiradora, já que ela tem o cargo perfeito (no qual ela nem precisa usar crachá dourado brega) e o noivo perfeito.

Bom, finalmente, estou quase acabando, um texto imenso, com a manchete: "Mais um tropeço do governador do estado". Quando terminar vou poder ir pra casa e ter uma péssima metade de noite de sono. Espero que isso seja suficiente pra sarar dessa gripe.

Terminado, agora é só mandar pro e-mail da Tenten. Depois de tudo certo, peguei minha bolsa, minha jaqueta e agora vou embora finalmente, as 22 horas e 47 minutos.

No corredor, avistei Neji –mais conhecido como perfeição dos Deuses- indo em direção a sala de Tenten, fazendo uma visitinha noturna.

- Hey Temari, a Tenten ainda está aqui? – ele perguntou todo preocupado, como se quisesse que sua amada tivesse uma boa noite de sono, ao invés de ficar naquela sala editando textos.

- Está sim, na sala dela.

- Obrigado, até mais então! – disse passando do meu lado. E de repente, quando eu menos esperava, ele me lança uma piscadela. Temari, você tem que respirar. Isso, respira fundo. E responde logo, ele já está achando que você é mal educada.

- Ah, de nada, nos vemos depois.

Ele foi então à sala dela e cara, como ela é sortuda. Imagina um Neji todo naturalmente sexy daquele jeito entrando no seu trabalho no meio da noite porque estava preocupado contigo e queria fazer-te companhia? E com aquele olhar pervertido ainda por cima? Oh Tenten, é melhor você terminar a edição de amanhã logo porque eu tive um trabalhão com essa manchete e não quero ver nada interminado por motivos que, bom, a gente não pode ficar divulgando né.

Suspirei. Seria ótimo ter um homem desses pra mim, que se preocupe comigo, me faça surpresas e me visite no trabalho, para me acalmar (se é que me entendem). Mas que seja independente também, não aguento gente chiclete.

Fui ao metrô, que a essa hora estava quase vazio. Quando você está dentro de um vagão de metrô, louca pra tirar o salto, a maquiagem e se esparramar na cama, você nem percebe os olhares estranhos sobre você por estar falando sozinha. Minha vontade é de me amontoar em casa por uma semana. Com estoque de miojo infinito, obrigada (e acho que falei isso alto também). Porque, falando sério, tudo bem que tudo tem seu lado bom mas ele sempre fica meio obscuro quando você está gripada e não está em casa ainda, considerando que é quase madrugada e você deveria estar no décimo-sexto sono. Mas sempre há esperanças de que o dia de amanhã será melhor que o de hoje (apesar que, para uma jornalista na minha posição, isso não significa algo bom).

* * *

N/A: Espero que os antigos leitores gostem e voltem a comentar/favoritar/acompanhar/o-caralho-a-quatro e que novos leitores apareçam e se manifestem também c:

Duda ~


End file.
